Circes and the Well of Time
by Mace-Shadowfang
Summary: Circes, a 17 year old girl, went in search of Kagome's well...Only she hadn't really planned on falling in! What will she do when she meets the legendary Inuyasha and Sesshomoru? Where is Kagome? And who's this Fenri guy carrying Inu's sword?
1. Default Chapter

I know the first chapters small, but.....Whats to come next kinda is longer and I could bring myself to cut it in the middle. .....Not to mention you'd all prolly be like . What the F***! ^_^ Enjoy!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
C H A P T E R O N E   
  
Skipping school was what I did as frequently as possible. Not that the teachers cared, or anything. Try as they might, they never could get me to stay for too long. I didn't really care for school anyway. I liked to fight. I liked legends, not history. One particular legend I loved was Kagome and the well of time. It was my favorite. Many versions are told still, but my favorite is the written one from Kagome's family. They let few read it, because the parchment is so old, but I've read it.  
  
Well, one day I decided to find this well. And find it I did! And I was smart enough to wear black shorts and a black t-shirt that had a red dragon on it. Not to mention the hiking boots....  
  
Creeping through bushes and waiste high grass, I tripped on a half hidden rock.  
  
"Ow! Stupid rock!" I stared ahead of me, "I found it. The well in the legend!" I crawled over to the well ledge and leaned over, "Wow! Its so deep...wonder if it still works?" thats when the wall to the well decided to crumble and I toppled in. I screamed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ahem! Anything contained in [] will be thoughts, k? k...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
C h a p t e r T w o  
  
I awoke sometime later, laying on the wells bottom. The sun was shining, so I guessed I slept for quite awhile. Sighing I made the difficult climb out of the well. It was difficult because there was no ladder. I blinked as I reached the top, sun in my eyes.  
  
"Oh, my...." the suroundings near the well had changed, there were trees around the well, and the grass was short. And there were no houses or anything of the like near.  
  
I jumped the rest of the way out of the well, "Sweet! I made it!" I laughed and ran off to the tree were Inuyasha had been pinned. I just had to see that tree. Halfway to his tree I was tackled to the ground.  
  
"What have we here? A human running in Inuyasha's forest?" a male voice said.  
  
"Dear, dear. This simple will not do." a second male voice replied. They flipped me over.  
  
"From the looks of her, she came from Kagome's time." he sniffed at me. Looking at them, they looked like mirror images of each other. Both had white hair, were about two feet taller than me and had sharp clawed hands. They kinda reminded me of Seshomoru. They even wore his same style of clothes, except in differnt colors. Instead of his red they wore a darker red.  
  
"I thought the well was closed? It didn't work for us when we tried." he looked at me emotionlessly, just like his brother.  
  
"Uncle Inu said it wouldn't. Besides, why do you care anyway? Conquering that place would've been to easy anyway."  
  
"Point taken, but it still would have been cool to see her home."  
  
During there whole conversation they hept there eyes on me, not wanting to let me go. I really wanted to get away from these too.  
  
:Somebody help me! I don't wanna die here. I watched them and waited for a moment to escape.  
  
"What are you two doing?"  
  
One of the bothers looked to left while the other kept an eye on me, "None of your bisness, Fenri."  
  
"I think it is my business, since this is MY fathers forest."  
  
The brother who was watching me turned to face Fenri with his brother, "Are you gonna fight us for the human? Didn't think so, so beat it before we beat you." seeing my chance to get away, I tried silently moving behind a tree. When I got there, I moved in a circle to get behind Fenri.  
  
"YOU beat it, or Inuyasha will bring Uncle Sesshomoru down here. And I dont think he'll be too pleased with you, tresspassing on land Inuyasha was granted."  
  
"He does have a point brother..."  
  
"Shut up. And what if we dispose of you now? Hmmm? No one would never know."  
  
"I would." said a new voice. A new form dropped from a tree.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please review!!!! I value your input!  
  
Circes: Yes, by all means type away!  
  
*bashes Circes over head with over sized mallet* Ahem! Please Review! You kind, thoughtfull, sensible, charming, generous, beautiful, spectacular, splendid...*grabs up a thesaurus and continues for 40 days and 40 nights...* 


	3. Chapter 3

C h a p t e r T h r e e  
  
"You two need to learn to use your senses better, not only have you lost your prey, but you didnt even sense me." Inuyasha said and then Sesshomoru popped out of a tree as well.  
  
"Home."  
  
"But-" they said together.  
  
He just glared at them. They left.  
  
"Hi dad, Uncle. I told you."  
  
"Yes, and we believe you now. Try not to anger them all too much. We can't be everywhere, you know." Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"I think the young girl can join us now, don't you think brother?"  
  
I stepped cautiously out from a tree that was behind Fenri. He knew I was there so he didn't really seemed suprised.  
  
"And who are you and how'd you get here?"  
  
"My name is Circes. And I came through the well, unintended of course. The wall kinda crumpled and I fell in late last night and I awoke not too long ago. Its so cool here! I love it here! Please don't send me back!" I blurted out all in one breath.  
  
"You must. You have no choice. You cannot survive in this world." Sesshomoru said.  
  
"Hate to say it but hes right you know." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Why cant she stay? She could live in the Village were Sango and the Priest settled. There descendents could look after her and help her till shes fine on her own." Fenri said, takin on my defense. Standing next to him I felt slightly weird. I looked back at his father.  
  
"I can take care of myself, thank you very much! I can fight my way through this world if I have to!" I glared at them.  
  
Sesshomoru looked at Inuyasha and then, quick as lightning, scooped me up onto his shoulder.  
  
"Put me down!" I screamed. I pounded at his back, as he and the rest of the group followed. They were taking me back to the well. I didn't want to go back.  
  
When we reached the well, Sesshomoru set me down infront of the well, "You do not belong here. Go home." he stared at me.  
  
"No." I glared at him.  
  
"Don't try my patience, human." he glared at me.  
  
"I am not going back. And if you try to force me I will have to kill you." I continued to glare at him.   
  
"Suit yourself." he reached out to push me into the well.  
  
I punched him, hard. He flew across the ground and smacked into a tree. Then went through that tree and hit a few more in sescession. I stared, mouth agape.  
  
"Oh, my..."  
  
Inuyasha and Fenri stared at me.  
  
Fenri smiled, "Uncle's not going to be too happy about being knocked through half a dozen trees." Inuyasha nodded his agreement. Sesshomoru ran back towards me, eyes aglow with rage.  
  
"Now Sesshomoru, your the one who underestimated her power. For all we know she could be another miko from Kag's time."  
  
"I dont think shes a miko Dad."  
  
"Why do you say that."  
  
"Miko's don't do what she did for one. And for a second there I thought I smelled, and I may be wrong, demon in her."  
  
Inuyasha looked at me quickly, then to his son, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Pretty sure. But who from?"  
  
"Kagome told me that demons din't exist in her time. So how did she come into being?"  
  
"Well, anythings possible I guess. I never knew who my parents were, so, yeah." I looked off into the trees. Why was talking about my parents so hard? I never knew them.  
  
"I'm leaving." and Sesshomoru dissappeared.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, "Always leaving when things get weird."  
  
"Can she stay with us dad? She wouldn't be any trouble and mom would love the company." Fenri looked at Inuyasha with big round puppy eyes, hoping to get a "yes" out of him.  
  
"Oh, all right. But the minute she becomes trouble, out she goes. I want quiet, and no fighting with your sisters either."  
  
And off we went to his house. And what a house it was! It was a two story house like in my time, and it was built right next to a pool and waterfall. It was so beautiful!  
  
"And this is home." Inuyasha said. Inside the house was even better! Every color was natural, from the wood to-to everything! It was a dream house.  
  
"Hey! Kagome! I'm-" he was tackled before he could finish.  
  
"Daddy!!!" two woman were squeazing the life out of the hanyo. One had black hair with a stripe of white and the other had white hair with a stripe of black. Other than that they were twins, tall and gorgeous...And had tails to match there hair. Then they spotted me.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Whats she doing here?"  
  
"Now Ayla, Layla. This is Circes, she came through the well like your mother did." thats when they glared at me with the purest of hatred, stood and left the room.  
  
"I guess they dont like me."  
  
"Its not you, its the fact that you succeeded were they failed." Fenri whispered to me.  
  
"Why does everyone wanna go to my world?"  
  
"Curiousity, mostly. They only have their mothers stories, and Uncles twins have what they've overheard from Mother." Fenri shrugged, "I'm the only one of the four that doesn't want to go down the well." 


	4. Chapter 4

"Why not? There's so much you'd like! Like arcades! And movie theaters! And, and, and....THE FOOD!"   
  
Fenri looked at my oddly, hand on his sword, "You're weird."  
  
"I am NOT weird! I know I like going to new places and experiencing new things. Why dont you?" Whats wrong with him? and another thing.......wait.....isn't that Tetsusaiga?  
  
"I am happy right here thank you very much and there ain't nuthin wrong with me! And how do you know this sword?"  
  
Inuyasha left the room silently and left us to argue. Just then Kagome entered the room. She wore a almost knee length green skirt and a lighter green t-shirt.  
  
"Whats all this fuss?" she then saw me, "Oh, dear. I thought the well was closed? But that must mean...." her lips thinned to a line. Then she smiled, "Welcome my dear! And you name is?"  
  
"Circes, Kagome. Whats with the tail?" hey! I was curious ok!?  
  
"Oh, that! Well, funny thing is the Shikon no tama granted me what me and Inuyasha wanted most of all. Each other. In order to live here (as the well was blocked somehow) I became a hanyo."  
  
"Cool! I visited you're old place where the well is and I sneaked a peek at the scrolls that contained your story. I even visited your brother, Saota. He much older now, about 50 years have passed since you left."  
  
"Really? And my mother? Grandfather? How are they?" Kagome looked at me, eyes hoping.  
  
Sadly I couldn't give her what she wanted, "Both passed on. I'm sorry." I tried consoling her, but.....I aint no good at dealing with this sorta thing!  
  
She sighed and smiled, "Its ok! It had to happen sooner or later. Come, tell me what has happened these past 50 years." she lead me off into another room, leaving Fenri behind.  
  
He sighed and went for a walk in the forest, wondering what he could do to cheer up his mother.  
  
The rest of the day I spent with Kagome, weeding her garden and talking about what life was like back home. She was really sorry about my parents and asked what they were like. I suddenly felt really terrible and Kagome was sorry for bringing it up.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to upset you." she hugged my shoulders.   
  
Tears fell off my cheeks to the ground, "Why am I crying!? I dont remember them! I never knew them! They're complete strangers to me!" I pushed her away and ran off into the nearby forest. 


	5. Chapter 5

C H A P T E R F I V E  
  
Running as fast I could I fled from Kagome. Fear gripped me like I've never known before. Questions flew through my head I've never really wanted answered. Who were my parents? WHAT were my parents? Why am I here? Should I be here? I ignored most of them. I was NOT going to return to my foster home. Anywhere was better than that hell hole. I slowed to a walk, sniffle, and calmed myself. Today was NOT going well. Once i was calmed down enough I realized I could hear voices.... I crept closer towards them, hoping it wasn't who I thought I was.  
  
"Far from home and no one to save you, eh Fenri?" one of the twins snickered.  
  
"Leave me alone, Brawl."  
  
"And why should we? You have what belongs to OUR father. Give it now."  
  
"Never shall you two EVER touch MY fathers sword."  
  
"What are you going to do? Run away? Dodge? We've grown much stronger, while you refuse to go forward. You aren't even fit to eat our dust."  
  
"Now Omen, dear brother! Don't taunt him. TEACH him." the brothers Brawl and Omen lept forward, and headed straight at Fenri. He dodged Brawl, but was caught by Omen, who slashed his arm wide open.  
  
"Stop it!" I screamed, and before I realized what I was doing, I was running towards the battle. Omen dodged clear of the rock I happened to throw at him, while I helped Fenri to a sitting position.  
  
"I'm fine." he growled.  
  
"So much blood." I glared at Omen and Brawl, "How could you do this to your own kin? Have you no honor?"  
  
"Honor? With a hanyo?" Omen and Brawl looked at each other, then laughed.  
  
"Oh, thats rich!" Brawl guffawed.  
  
"Indeed!" said Omen.  
  
Fenri handed me Tetsusaiga, "Run! You can't hope to beat them." he panted.  
  
"I will not leave you." I stood up, took a fighting stance, and placed myself between them and Fenri.  
  
"Oh? So the little mouse wants to play? How charming, eh brother?" Brawl smiled.  
  
"Yes, yes. Quite charming." Omen stared at me. He was begining to creep me out.  
  
"Well, if the mouse wished to play, I shall have to insist that she be careful of her pretty little neck.  
  
[I can do this I can do this!] I kept repeating to myself.  
  
[Good luck.] I looked down at Fenri, and he smiled.  
  
"How touching, the runt's got a girlfriend." Brawl sneered.  
  
"Bite me." I growled at him.  
  
He glared and charged, leaving Omen where he stood.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I really hate to stop it there, but....Suspence is killer! Also, PLEASE REVIEW!! And add me to your favs if ya like! I plan on finising this one! Also, take a peek at my other stuff!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

C H A P T E R S I X  
  
Brawl charged at me quick as lightning, and the first thought through my head was I'M DEAD! Reacting instinctively, I slashed the sword at a cross angle in front of me. The sword jarred as I connected with something, and I hoped it wasn't a sword of his own. Not realizing my eyes were closed, I opened them. Laying on the ground was a sheet of bloody skin from Brawls arm. Brawl was staring wide eyed at me from the ground, clutching his bloody arm.  
  
"How-?" he asked, as Omen tried to stanch the blood flow from his arm. He pointed to the sword.  
  
I looked at the sword, and nearly fell over. It had transformed into the big fang sword as the legend stated, "Holy shi--," I yipped as a new form landed in front of us.  
  
"Oh, hell..." Omen said as he recognized the new form.  
  
Stamping her foot, she glared at the twins, "I thought your father told you 'home'?"  
  
Brawl just stared wide eyed at her while Omen spoke up, "Mother....we...that is he--," he sputtered out.  
  
"Thats ENOUGH!" she started pacing, "Time and time again, we tell you NOT to kill Fenri, and what do i find you doing? Fighting with a human child and FENRI. Who, might I add, is WOUNDED! How DARE you disobey! After all I went through to raise you both this is how you repay me!?" tears were suddenly in her eyes and she looked at them with a very, very, VERY sad looking expression.  
  
[If she was human and in my time she'd make a GREAT actress. Wonder who she is?]  
  
Fenri stood, "Thats Rin, Sesshomoru's mate. And she hates disloyalty in the family for some reason..."  
  
"Ok, thats getting uncanny. How the heck do you keep telling me the things I want to know right WHEN I want to know?"   
  
He stared at me, "What do you mean? I just keep hearing this voice--kinda like yours actually--in my head and I just answer. Plus I kinda figured that, since you just came here, you wouldn't know WHO anyone is. So, I just tell you these things." he was getting far weaker from blood loss, I could tell. Brawl on the other hand had healed enough to stop the blood flowing from his arm.  
  
"Umm, Rin? Don't suppose you'd come with me to help explain Fenri's arm to his mother. I don't want her thinking I did it." I sheathed the now normal looking Tetsusaiga, I hoisted him to his feet.  
  
"Think you can walk?"  
  
"Can try." and he DID try, if only for a few steps. Sighing, I picked him up and carried him back to Kagome's. Rin and her boys were nowhere to be found. She was probably chasing them off home. I made a mental note to kill them later. I looked down at Fenri and his eyes were drooping.  
  
"Stay with me bud. Stay awake for me now." [He better not die! Or I'll kill him!]  
  
He chuckled, "I heard that." and he passed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hate to make this chapter so short, but....THERE WILL BE LONGER ONES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I PROMISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I just had to stop here, cause it seemed RIGHT..... PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

I know I spell Sesshomoru's name different. I just felt like spelin it that way........besides, I kinda in a hurry to get the dang idea for this fic outta my head before I lost it, ya know? Besides, now that I have been corrected, (Which I want to thank you! You know who u are!!!) I will go back throught them and correct Mr. Fluffy's name!!! So fear not! His name will be corrected and all will be well! Ta ta!!!!!!!  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!!!   
  
And on a final note: My spelling sucks, terrible. So when I type rather fast, things get jumbled together. Bye!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
C H A P T E R S E V E N  
  
Fenri awoke in his own bed, his arm bandaged. Circes was laying, asleep, on the opposite side of the room. Ayla and Layla obviously wanted NOTHING to do with her. Sighing, he lay back and drifted off to sleep.  
  
I lay awake as I listened to Fenri sigh and settle back down. Waiting till his breathing went into "I am sleeping now" mode, I silently crept out to grab some breakfast.  
  
"Morning, Cires! How's he doing?" Kagome greeted in the kitchen. She was cooking donuts and pancakes.   
  
[Guess she brought a cookbook with her last time.] "He's fine--,"  
  
[Obviously.] Fenri said to my mind.  
  
I started. [You little sneak!]  
  
[Thought I was sleeping huh?] he snickered.  
  
[We'll see who has the last laugh!] He obviously caught what I was thinking.  
  
[You wouldn't!]  
  
[Watch me.] "And he's awake." I smiled.  
  
Kagome arched an eyebrow at me, "And you would know this, how?"  
  
I blushed, "Not the way YOU'RE thinking!" I felt Fenri blushing as well, "He tried faking like he was asleep when I woke."  
  
"Ah." was all she said, as she left to go check on Fenri's bandages, and to give him some nasty tasting medicine.  
  
[I hate you.] he managed to say before he started to gag on the nasty stuff.  
  
I giggled, then ate a quick breakfast before heading outside. It was a nice day outside. All bright and beautiful. As soon as the house was out of sight I felt like running, so I ran for a little bit. The air smelled sweet and fragrant with the smell of the trees. You couldn't get this smell in a park back home. Running happilly through the trees, I suddenly felt like I was being followed.  
  
I slid to a stop, turned to face my follower, and got into a boxing style fighting stance, "Who goes there?" I glared all around me.  
  
Inuyasha jumped down from a tree and snorted, "You shouldn't go far from the house."  
  
"And who made you boss of my life?" I glared at him.  
  
He looked at me impatiantly, "Kagome says to bring ya back and thats what I'm gonna do. It's dangerous here, especially since Brawl and Omen want you and Fenri dead."  
  
"Let them try! I'll wipe them from the face of the earth. They don't even deserve to be what they are."   
  
He eyed me, "True, but they are who they are. I know they DON'T get it from their mother....Poor Rin."  
  
"Race ya home?" I asked.  
  
"You're on!" and he took off, me following close behind. 


	8. Chapter 8

Hello again! You can be assured I will be updating this fic at least once a day. But not on saturdays....I dont babysit on Saturdays...So, yeah. Hope you like the fic. I'm still debating on Circes parentage, so It might be AWHILE before ya'll find out! Sorry! Also there will be mild cursing in this chapter so, BEWARE!!!! *makes long OOooooOOOooooOOOooo sound* ^_^  
  
ALSO!!!!!!!!! If you're an artist, (or not!) try drawing some of the characters in this fic! It'll be fun! I'll even post em on my website for all to view! (As soon as I get my computer back on the Internet.)  
  
Yay!!!!! Another chapter!!! I'm gettin good at this!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
C H A P T E R E I G H T  
  
Inside Inuyasha and Kagome's home Fenri was eating breakfast at the table. He had already ate a couple dozen donuts and three plates of pancakes before Inuyasha and I returned, bursting through the door.  
  
Panting I saw Fenri at the table with half a pancake sticking out of his mouth, "You're moving." he looked perplexed, that's when I remembered the race, "Did Inuyasha beat me here?" Fenri and Kagome didn't even need to reply because Inuyasha slid to a hault at the front door.  
  
Panting he asked, "Damn your fast!"   
  
Fenri looked from Inuyasha to me then back again, "She beat you."  
  
"Yes," (insert panting Inuyasha noises), "She did. I'm starting to beleive she IS part demon."  
  
"The only question is her parentage. Who were they?" Kagome said, musing. I definately did NOT like were this conversation was going.  
  
"I don't think she wants to talk about her parents, Mom." Fenri told her while looking at me. I blushed and looked away.  
  
"That's another thing I wanna know too. How do you always KNOW what she's thinking or feeling? That usually only happens if you're--," her eyes widened.  
  
I narrowed my eyes at her, "What?"  
  
She smiled, "Nothing! Nothing at all!" she waved the question off. Inuyasha made his 'Feh' remark and left.  
  
"You're hiding something." Fenri said before I could.  
  
"No, no! Honestly! Umm, by the way, when you gonna go see the world? You know, see what its like and all?"  
  
"Mother! There's nothin I want with the outside world! I like it here."  
  
"Regardless, you need to find your own life out there somewhere. You're, what, about 3 years older than Circes?"  
  
"And you haven't tried life outside?" I gaped at him.  
  
"Not you too!" the conversation went down hill from here.  
  
Two days later, and carrying packs of essentials, Fenri and I were off to see the great outdoors! Not to mention I got me some spiffy new clothes. My NEW outfit was a simple white shirt with billowy sleeves, and a blacktunic lookin thing over that. (You know, like Yura's? ^_~) My pants were like a miko's only green and less poofy, it also had slits in them so you could see my legs when I moving. I was thrilled with the new clothes Kagome had given me. She even packed an extra set with a small sewing kit, just to be safe. Fenri wore the exact same outfit Inuyasha wore execpt it was black. It kind of contrasted againt his white hair which had a black streak on his left side.  
  
Fenri sighed, "What is it now?" I asked him.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"It has to be something. Thats the hundreth time you've sighed and we ain't even that far away from your home. This is supposed to be a learning experience ya know!" I scolded him  
  
He rounded on me, "The real reason they told me to leave was to find a mate. As if any would see fit to pair with me. My father says it'll make me stronger, with all the other demons that'll think I'm food. And my sisters say it'll be a good experience for me. So WHY exactly should I be in a good mood?" he glared.  
  
I blinked, "I dunno! Why are you yelling at me!? You should be happy your parents let you out of the house!" I growled.  
  
He blinked, "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"What do I mean by what?"  
  
"You mentioned your parents."  
  
I paused, "And?"  
  
"And I would like to know them. ABOUT them."   
  
I looked him over, then continued to walk forward, "I never knew my real parents."  
  
"You must have had foster--,"  
  
"Enough." I looked over my shoulder at him, "I've only known you for a few days. I am NOT gonna tell YOU my life story." I paused, "My reall parents were never known to me so drop it, please?" the last cam eout as a bear whisper.  
  
He studied me and finally concented, "As you wish."  
  
I sighed. [Life is getting far to complicated. Maybe I should've gone home?]  
  
[You wouldn't be completely happy back home after being here.] Fenri sent to me.  
  
[No, I wouldn't. And another thing....why are you talking in my head? You shouldnt be able to do that right? Its not natural...]  
  
Fenru thought for a moment, [I think I remember mother saying something about thought speech to others, but....I can't quite remember.]  
  
"Alot of good you are." I mumbled. Fenri swatted at my head, I ducked, and we chased each other around the forest. Oblivious to everything, but laughing and having fun. 


	9. Chapter 9

Two chapters in one day!? Am I crazy? Nope, just bored!  
  
Well, heres yet ANOTHER chapter for ya'll to read tonight.  
  
I know its short....but theres a-a-a-a-a-a......DAMN I cant tell ya! You'll have to wait till the next chapter surfaces!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^_^  
  
C H A P T E R N I N E  
  
Meanwhile, Brawl and Omen were plotting and planning.  
  
"But brother-mine..."  
  
"But what? You take after Mother far too much, Omen."  
  
"And you take after Father, like you are he and hunting Inuyasha. The jewel is gone. Its what made Mother and Aunt equal to their husbands. You remember what the stories say: 'And behold! Upon the granted wish the jewel of four souls vanished into thin air, never to be seen agian.' What makes you beleive it has returned?"  
  
Brawl, his scared arm now covered in folds of fabric from new clothes (now completly black) replied simply, "This map," he pointed to the table between them, "is proof. Demons from all 'round the world are converging once more, as they did so many years ago when that wench Kagome came back in time with it. The sightings of Demons were few at first, but steadily have grown. They seem to be searching for something. And I intend to find that something first." Brawl smiled.  
  
Omen stared at his brother, not letting any emotion seep through. He did not agree, and could not see the logic. Why go chasing after ghosts? This pattern was not the same as Brawl thought. It was far more complex, as if someone was directing the search. If he knew anything with a certainty, it was this: Demons would NEVER share the Jewel. It was impossible. Only one could possess the Jewel. No, whoever was behind this was searching for something ELSE.  
  
"Fenri, where exactly are we going?"  
  
"I don't know. I thougth you were leading?"  
  
"WHAT!? You mean to tell me that we've been traveling for days, and in no specific direction!?" I pounced on him and pounded my fists into his chest.  
  
He made no movement to stop me, although I could see it was hurting him, "Finished? Good." he plopped me down on the ground roughly and began speaking again, "One, I have never been anywhere but the Forest; Two I am taking us in the opposite direction Uncles place is; Three, I am clueless as to what we'll find, so, I am gonna teach you how to fight demons. Because I am pretty certain we WILL be running into some soon."  
  
"And hw do you know that, Oh Wise Knowledgable Type Person?" I said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, I've scented quite a few day old trails. And the other reason is, umm....Well--,"  
  
"Oh. Nevemind that one then...." I blushed and then he blushed. He HAD been keeping his distance the past few days. Now I knew why, "Suppose I should keep my distance then?"  
  
He nodded, "Don't be too far from me in case you need me. And be careful at all times." he lept into a tree and prepared to dose while I started a meager fire and cooked dinner. The next few days were uncomfortable for him, so he mainly slept in the trees and I on the ground. Eventually things returned to normal. Even during his uncomfortable time near me, we managed to spar. I was learning the ins and outs on HOW to hurt demons, were as all my previous training back home was mainly for humans. Which, might I add, was FAR easier than fighting demons.  
  
Gradually I began to change. My body became able to move faster, longer, and with more agility than a normal humans. I was matching Fenri in just about everything he taught me. The only thing I couldn't copy was the fact he had claws and I did not. He even pushed up my learning till I was exhausted by dinner time. On one of these particular evenings, my rest was restless and plagued by uneasiness. 


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry nothins ben posted the last few days, but.....Thanksgiving and all, Ya' know. But never fear! I will make it up to ya'll! I'll work double time on this fic if I have to! *runs off to type the night away*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER TEN  
  
Sleeping in his tree Fenri dozed. That was until he caught then scent of sweat. Landing silently on the ground he walked over to me. Kneeling near my shivering form, he noticed changes in my appearance. Shocked, he watched in amazement as my nails and other things changed.  
  
I awoke slowly the next morning as tired as if I had run a marathon race. Tired and groggy, I sat up holding my head.   
  
"Ow...." I lay back down again, and sighed. My whole body hurt, and I wanted to sleep some more.  
  
"Wake up lazy bones." Fenri came over and kicked me.   
  
I growled, "Hey! That hurt!!" I sat up and rubbed my back, "Jackass." I mumbled.  
  
"I heard that, wench!"  
  
I jumped up and threatened him with my fist, "Bite me, dog breath!" thats when I spotted my nails.  
  
"Hungry?" he handed me a fish he had been cooking.  
  
"My nails. They're longer and, well, like yours. And my body! Its all cool like!" I flexed my arms.  
  
He laughed, "That's generally what half demons look like."  
  
I felt my head and found ears, "I have cute lil doggy ears! How?"  
  
"Your demon blood popped up last night. So, naturally, a few things changed about you."  
  
I plopped onto the ground, "Wow. So I'm a hanyo? Like you?"  
  
"No, not like me. You smell slightly more of demon than you do of human. But I LIKE your smell." he blushed.  
  
I blushed, "Well, I, ummm.....Thank you?" I smiled.  
  
After I finished eating my breakfast, I took stock of the changes in my appearance. My normal, umm, tummy ans flabby-ish arms and legs were toned and thin. No extra fat ANYWHERE! Which I thought extra weird. My nails were longer and pointy, ready for attack at any moment. My hair was also longer, about 2 feet longer and with black ears hidden inside my massive mane of now black hair.  
  
My chest was even a more managable size as well, cutting my 40d in half! You can't beleive how much my back thanked me! I also found my toe nails were neater and pointy as well. Shoes were uncomfortable so I took them off and placed them in my pack.  
  
"I could get used to this..." I mumbled.  
  
Fenri smiled, "Ready to go?" he stood before me, all packed and ready.  
  
I looked at him, "What color are my eyes?" I stared deep into his eyes, hoping to scare him.  
  
I blinked, "They're bright green. You're not mad at me are you?" he said hesitently.  
  
I smiled slowly, "No." I continued to stare at him. He couldn't look away from my eyes.  
  
"S-stop it. You look scary when you do that."  
  
I laughed, looking away from him, "Where to now oh leader of this expidition."  
  
"You mean that?"  
  
"Mean what?"  
  
"Me being leader. That would make me alpha male in this rather small pack."  
  
I thought for a second, "Yeah. And that would make me alpha female. And since theres none to challenge me I claim it." I smiled at him, "Lead on my master." arching an eyebrow at me, he turned and lead the way. 


	11. Chapter 11

Hello! Just finished writing this one! Oh! And looking for talented artists to draw my nice little chars in this here fic! Send em to: Whitewitch_84@yahoo.com  
  
I'll even post them on my Art site! hope the stupid pic I did with the _ / \ turns out alright.....*minutes go by...* GRRRRR!!! dratted computer! Took out the graphic thing I made. Curse you internet!! *silentle prays the internet doesnt disconnect her...*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
C H A P T E R E L E V E N  
  
So here I am, walking down yet ANOTHER forest road. Walking and walking and walking and walking......  
  
"Why do you always stick to these damnable forest roads!? Don't you want to see the nice open areas near towns and villages? Fenri?" he kept on walking.  
  
[I'm going to kill him, and I don't even know why.] I started thinking of ways to slowly kill him. I smiled when I thought of a particularly good one.  
  
"Could you NOT think of ways to dismember me, please? It's rather disturbing." he looked over his shoulder.  
  
[Well I wouldn't be thinking that if you'd try something NEW for a change. All this green is getting rather boring.]  
  
"So, bored are we? Well, how about--," he stopped, looking around.  
  
I sniffed around, "Something's not right." I edged closer to Fenri.   
  
He held his arm out to the side, "Stay behind me." he whispered.  
  
"Oh how touching! Two runts falling straight into my lap. This must be my lucky day!" a form appeared in a tree in front of us. Fenri glared at him.  
  
"Oh, now, Dern! Stop toying with your food. Its rude you know." a new female voice said.  
  
"Do you think that frisky little female is the one we're looking for?"  
  
"I certainly hope not. She looks rather attatched to the other. May I?"  
  
"Please do." he smiled and bowed to the female.  
  
[I don't like this...] me body was shaking all over, ever slightly.  
  
[Be calm.]  
  
"Oh now look what you've done Merl! She's scared stiff!" he laughed a deep throaty laugh. That laugh opened a memory, but before I could grasp it, it was gone.  
  
Fenri backed us away from her as she came closer. She bent over, hands on her knees, "Now, now little one. I won't hurt you, just let me see your forehead for a moment." she smiled sweetly towards me. Not sure of what to do I did as she asked.   
  
Lifting my hand I pulled back my bangs, "There. Satisfied? Can you go now?"  
  
She looked at me sadly, "My dear little Circes. You've grown so much since I last saw you." she stood up straight now.  
  
My eyes narrowed, "How do you know me? I don't remember--,"  
  
"No. You wouldn't." Dern said from his tree, with no emotion whatsoever.  
  
[These people know you?] Fenri asked me, looking briefly over his shoulder.  
  
[They might. I don't really remember anything before the age of 5.]  
  
"Why did you want to see my forehead?"  
  
"Looked at your reflection lately?" she handed me a shard from a mirror.  
  
I gasped, "Where the hell did that come from!?" I yelled at her. She looked really sad now. In the middle of my forehead was an upside down black crescent moon with two red dots in it.   
  
"What does it mean?" this time Fenri was curious and asked a question.  
  
"It means that she is now leader, in her fathers pack." Dern replied.  
  
I stood, mouth agape. [Oh my god, oh my god, OHMYGOD!! I don't need this!] My mind was all ajumble. Frantic thoughts ran threw my head.  
  
"Who was my father?" I asked after my mind made it clear that this question NEEDED to be answered.  
  
"Neither I nor Dern are allowed to reveal that til you have returned to our pack. We've been searching high and low for you for years little pup.!" she smiled this time, with only a hint of sadness.  
  
Her sadness was getting REALLY anoying, "Look, WHY the hell are you sad? It's getting REAL anoying Merl." I glared at her.  
  
"My, my. Growing into a leader already." she sighed, "To answer your question, its your brothers. All 9 of them."  
  
My jaw dropped, "Nine!? I have NINE brohters?"  
  
She nodded, "Yes. AND your the youngest."  
  
"But shouldn't the eldest of the brothers take the Leader position instead of her? He IS after all, the eldest." Ferni stated.  
  
"True. One of THEM should take the postition, but....Her father," she nodded towards me, "Decreed that ONE of his offspring, upon his death, would show the sign of Leadership. The black moon with the two red dots you see upon her head."  
  
"Merl! Don't tell any more! You don't want US to get in trouble do you?" he glared at her.  
  
She sighed, "Yes, yes....Oh, by the way I'm your Aunt. And that's your cousin." she smiled. 


	12. Chapter 12

Wow! I CAN write long chapters!!! *jumps for joy* As for all NINE of her brothers...well....I just typed in a keyword in a eng/jap dictionary I found online. Have there bios saved on my computer so I know whos who, lol. You'd do the same if you had NINE ppl to memorize ANDFOUR more to memorize as well! (*hint: Circes, Fenri, Omen and Brawl!*)  
  
*cries* My poor gloved fingers have been worked ALMOST to the bone! *grin* Circes dratted brothers intros could have been a WHOLE CHAPTER BY ITSELF!!! lol, Just kidin!! Enjoy!!  
  
ALSO IF ANYONE WANTS TO DRAW ALL THE CHARACTERS PLEASE SEND ME THEM!!! I'D LOVE TO SEE THEM IN ALL YA'LLS VEIW!!! WILL POST THEM ON MY WEBSITE WITH YOUR NAME AND EVERYTHING!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!!!! *looks at you with puppy dog eyes*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
C H A P T E R T W E L V E  
  
((Both Fenri and Circes are wearing formal attire. Have no idea at the momnet as to what its called. Help? Brain is dead. Its like 2 in the morning and I still am typing. Go me!))  
  
[My life just gets better and better.] I stared dumbly around the so called 'Great Hall'. It was deep within a very large cave infested mountain. Sorta like a palace under a mountain. How....unnerving. For the upteenth million time I looked at the ceiling.  
  
Fenri sighed, [The cave is not going to fall on top of you. It is well built and has stood here for a very long time.]  
  
[I've been ABOVE ground for quite sometime, practically my whole life. I just fell uneasy about being underground.] I sighed.  
  
"Is Pack Leader ready to recieve her brothers?" Merl said, from a kneeling position in front of me.  
  
"Show them in." I HATE being the center of attention.  
  
[You're not the only one.] he tugged at his new formal attire. I smiled a little.  
  
My smile vanished as all NINE of my BROTHERS walked into the room, stood in a perfect line in front of me and bowed at the same time. They stared at me as I was a big pile of manure in there rightful place.  
  
[My god, these guys, er, BROTHERS of mine are rather touchy of me being here.] I glared at them, they looked respectfully away, [They better not try anything funny, or I'll be forced to kill them.  
  
Merl glanced between us, "From left to right these are your brothers-,"  
  
"We can very well speak for ourselves dear aunt." the first brother said, "I do not care that our dear Father has chosen you, a hanyou, ((he says hanyou like he REALLY hates them!!)) over us. Nine full blooded demon heirs and he chose the FEMALE HANYOU." he glared at me.  
  
"Like I know why our old man chose ME. I never new him. At least you had that. I don't even know who my mother was. At least you know that as well. You have memories I would LOVE to have. Family memories. I had myself as I grew up, no one else. Until recently I have had no one to even call a friend. Fenri is the only one I've got. Anything where to happen to those I love I'd hunt down and KILL those who did it." I glared back at him.  
  
He shifted his eyes to look at Fenri, who had been gauging all nine of my angry brothers. BROTHERS! Who knew?   
  
[I could at least have ONE sister. But nooooooooo! I got NINE FRICKEN BROTHERS!!!]  
  
"Your mother was a whore. As common as dirt on riding clothes, and as easily removed. That human filth Father seemed to prefer over our own Dear mother-,"  
  
"Enough. I will not hear an ill word spoken of my parents. The fact is why was he looking elswhere? YOUR mother should have kept him on his toes, kept his attention. I would not have happened if she had done so, but she did not. And here I stand, Pack Leader."  
  
A few of the nine brothers growled at me. [The true hurts doesn't it?] I smiled inwardly, keeping an emotionless mask plastered to my face.  
  
[You should be more careful. We can't fight off all NINE of them.] he looked reproachfully at me.  
  
I looked over at him, [Fear not! For I shall protect thee, my dear friend!] I smiled slightly. I then glanced back at the brothers, mask back in place. The look we shared didn't go unnoticed either. The brothers stored the exchange for later use.  
  
"Your names, dear brothers." ((last word said with distaste!!))  
  
The first stepped forward, "Genkisen, Mi'Lady." he stepped back. He had a hard look about him, like he had seen lots of battles. He had blood red hair and deep red eyes, as well as being extremely tall and muscular. Granted he wasn't muscled to the point were he looked gross, but he was evenly muscled to suit his appearance. He wore red, of course. A stylish outfit, a combo of Inuyasha's and Sesshoumoru's. ((HA!!! Spelled it right this time! What!? Still wrong?! *looks it up.))  
  
The second stepped forward, "Yasashige, sister." the first glared at him. Yasashige was average hieght slim build and had a girly look to his face. He was also drop dead gorgeous! With his light blonde hair and golden eyes that had flecks of red in them, he stunned me to the point of drooling. I blinked, memorizing him for later reference. He looked to have no muscle at all, but I had a strage feeling he was one of the stonger of the nine. He stepped back. He wore the color gold on his formal atire that suited his height. So far ALL were taller than me!  
  
The third stepped forward, "I am Kashikomaru, Pack Leader." he smiled and backed away. He had a nice feeling about him, and a nice face. Its like he couldn't be anything BUT nice to people. He had black hair with a red and light gold streak behind his left ear. His eyes were the weirdest though, they were a light grey. They almost looked like he had completly white eyes! But they were warm, and passionate. His body looked unintimidating, like one could conquer him easily, but at the same time he looked like he could defend himself if needed. He also wore a dark gree with a flowery looking design. He was short, about a foot shorter than me.   
  
[Go me! No offense to him...Must ask him where he got that, too....] I said to myself, only I heard Fenri metally laugh at me. I glared at him mentally. He shut up. ^_^  
  
The fourth stepped forward, "Tsuntsun." he backed up, never really paying attention to me at all. He had an aloofness to him, almost like he didn't care. He was tall enough to pull it off too! standing at an astonishing 7ft tall! He had grey hair and equally grey eyes, only his eyes had flecks of purple in them. He looked to be the twin of Yasashige, only far less girly lookin. He even had a scar that ran across his left eye and over his nose. He wore plain grey attire that seemed to look smokey when the light shifted on it.  
  
The next popped forward, "Hi! My name is Genkisugiru! Nice to meet you sister! Maybe sometime we can go for a run or fight or something!" he smiled, "I'm a little energetic today-,"  
  
"You're always that way dearie." Merl said.  
  
"True, but today's different! I have a sister now whos OLDER than I am but not by much! The others are FAR too old to want to play game with me and they always tell me to shut up and go away but I just wanted to play with them but they keep saying that I'm too YOUNG and so on and so on......." he was suddenly stopped by Kashikomaru hand being held over his mouth.  
  
"That's enough little one." he smiled, placing Genkisugiru back beside Tsuntsun. Genkisugiru was, as you might have already guessed, a very HYPER little kid. He was shorter than I was by at least to my chest or so, and had short spikey brown hair and eyes. He looked like an innocent kid in my eyes, but behind those eyes was a trickster. I knew there was a trickster in him SOMEWHERE....I've seen that look in one other kid at my old school. So far everyone, besides him of course, had hair to their knees. I thought this weird, but he was young though.  
  
The sixth stepped forward, bowing deeply, "Thats Terepashi. He doesn't talk at all to be heard by ears." Genkisen smirked. Terepashi had an evil look about him, as if daring someone to make fun of his inability to talk verbally. His hair was blue, as where his eyes. He was my exact height and looked like my twin. I don't know HOW, but it almost looked like we had the same mother. His eyes were blue, with green flecks in them and he wore blue for his attire.  
  
[Grettings sister-of-my-heart.] he said.  
  
My eyes widened slightly, [You can talk to me? With telepathy?]  
  
[Tis a curse I was bestowed upon by our Dear Mother.] he looked away from my eyes. as if sad he couldn't reach me.  
  
"See? He can't even reach through to your hanyou ((again distaste)) mind." he snicked. Some of thsoe assembled snickered.  
  
[Tell him not.]  
  
"It does not matter. He is a brother of mine and I kinda like him, unlike someone ELSE I know." I glared at him yet again. He looked away.  
  
[He is going to be a problem.]  
  
[You can say that again.] both Fenri and Terepashi said as one.   
  
[Attached to this male are you?]  
  
[How?] Fenri said, startled, but only mentally. Physicaly he had a mask of stone.  
  
[Guard well your secret my little brother-in-law. Not many can hear me and all but you two are left. He broke off contact.  
  
[Brother-in-law!?]  
  
[Hush, will discuss later.]  
  
The seventh brother of mine came forward, "I am called many things but you may call me Reishi. I am at your command little sister." he kinda emphasizd the 'little' part, to irritate me.  
  
And it kinda worked, "Sister I may be, little I am NOT. Reishi, I think you need to learn some manners. Or at least TRY to be nice. I am your one and ONLY sister you know," I looked at him, trying my big puppy dog eyes on him. It didn't work.  
  
"Nice try. Our yougest brother has tried that FAR too often for my taste and I have since resisted the impulse to submit to it." he glared at me for a moment before he took his place back in the line. He had white hair with streaks of all his brothers colors in it, ((ugly lookin I know! But I was running outta colors dammit!))besides blue that is.... His eyes were the same way. He was almost as tall as Gekisen, but had a regal appearance. He was dressed as such, in purple. A very DARK purple, with white spots on the sleves and bottom and kneck.  
  
The next brother of mine looked evil without compare, "My name is Kyoumu." he stepped back. His movements were smooth, he was obviously a very graceful person. He was tall, slightly muscular looking, and looked like he'd kill anyone coming within his reach. He was utterly EVIL. Bad vibes came from this brother of mine. He had extremely black hair and black eyes. No color whatsoever appeared on him. He also wore a black outfit. Not even light seemed to reflect off him.  
  
And finally the nineth and LAST brother of mine stepped forward, "I am called Satsubatsu." he looked at Fenri. His gaze upon him made me growl, and he smiled at me reaction, "No harm little one. Fear not, Pack Leader. He is safe among us." he smiled maliciously at Fenri before taking his place in line. He also wore black but had red and silver stripes near the kneck, bottom, and wrists of his attire. He was shorter than Kyoumu, only by a foot, and was his twin in aura. Bad vibes reeked off those two. He had eyes that had a hungry look to them, ready to eat you alive if given the chance.  
  
"And that's all of them, dearie." Merl said.  
  
"My name is Circes and this is Fenri." I gestured to Fenri. All my 'brothers' sniffed at him and bristled, "He might be a hanyou, but he's MY hanyou. Touch him and die." and I left the Great Hall, Aunt Merl showing the way to my rooms. 


	13. Chapter 13

o.O Another long chapter! My god! *falls over* *_* My my! How DO I DO it? Artists out there? Anyone!?   
  
Having contest!! best pics get posted on the FRONT page of MY WEBSITE!!!! Catagories: Single char(1 for each char), group(EVERYONE!!), battle scene, and any other I might hink of!!!  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE ENTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
C H A P T E R T H I R T E E N  
  
  
  
I told Merl not to disturb me as she left, shutting the door behind her. I let my mask down, pure anger arose.  
  
"Obnoxious, bratty, stuck up, no good, lifeless, idiotic-," my eyes flashed red.  
  
Fenri's eyes widened, "Circes, calm down. How would you feel if all NINE of them showed up at your door, claiming to own something you've lived with for all your life?" he stepped forward.  
  
[Please calm down. You're treading a dangerous path.] he sent a wave of calm towards me. I turned away from him, towards the door. My eyes were starting to take on a stable red color now. The only thought on my mind was KILL. Not good, huh?  
  
Strong arms encircled my shoulders, "Please calm down. I don't want you to loose control like my dad did." he whispered into my ear. Almost instantly I calmed down. Taking deep breathes I thought of something calming....like how I felt with his arms around my shoulders. I leaned back against him, feeling his warmth on my back. I never really noticed how much taller he was than me. He had leaned over slightly to whisper in my ear.  
  
"Better?" he whispered with a smile in my ear.  
  
I replied by turning around gracefully and swiftly, kissing him full on the lips, "Does that answer your question?" I said after I pulled away. He had a stunned look on his face now. I laughed, it looked totally unlike him.  
  
"I, ah....um...." he stuttered.  
  
I smiled, "I'm gonna go change outta these clothes into my old ones. They BETTER not have thrown them away." I went in search of my pack. Finding it next to the door, I headed to the bathroom and changed. When I returned Fenri was slipping into his top. He blushed upon seeing me.  
  
"My, my. You DO look good with your shirt off." [Note to self: must get his shirt off more often.]  
  
[I heard that!] he promptly blushed again, only darker.  
  
[Maybe you were supposed to.] I smiled. He blushed again.  
  
I walked over to him slowly, seductivly swishing my hips. I had his COMPLETE attention now. He even forgot he was supposed to be fixing his top! Go me! ^_^ When I was close enough I put my hands on his shoulders, moving them slowly to his kneck and drew his head down into a kiss. Quick on response he latched his arms around my middle, pulling me off the ground and closer to him. As we had our nice little 'moment', we failed to notice the door opening. We also failed to notice my Aunt Merl stepping into the room. We didn't fail to notice her scent though. Even if it took a minute.  
  
She had her eyes averted, "Circes, theres a bit of a commotion in the Great Hall. Someone claims a blood fight from you."  
  
I arched an eyebrow at her. I still wasn't letting go of Fenri and neither was he me, "Took my dear brothers long enough."  
  
"It's not one of them. Its someone else, Pack Leader. I'll await by your door," she left.  
  
"Now who could that be?" Fenri mumbled, still refusing to let go of me.  
  
"I can hazard a guess." I looked at his shoulder.  
  
His eyes widened, "He wouldn't!"  
  
"He would. He's not right in the head, dearie." I sighed.   
  
[Whats a blood fight anyway?]  
  
[A death match basically. Blood fight sounded better at the time.] he stared down at me.  
  
I gave him another kiss, "I will not lose." a fire burned in my eyes. I had something to live for. I smiled.  
  
He sighed, "Then lets go kill him so we can-," he realized something.  
  
"Slow on the uptake?" I smiled.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I figured it out as soon as your mother and Inuyasha had that little 'moment' without words. I was waiting for you to grasp it. Unfortunatly you just HAD to hug my shoulders. And that incident with your shirt? Good god! Who could resist that?" I poked him.  
  
Smiling he poked me back, "You could of at least told ME somethng!"  
  
"Would you have listened? Besides, we got to know each other for the time we were traveling. What if someone said 'I love you' and you'd just met them?"  
  
"Ah, I get your point." he blinked, "Do you really mean it?"  
  
"About loving you? Yes, I do. If it wasn't for this damn battle we could officialize things. But, alas! We don't have that luck, do we?" I smiled up at him.  
  
He pulled me closer to him, whispering in my ear, "Better save some energy for tonight then." this time I blushed.  
  
All in all, we emerged from my apartments 15 minutes later. Merl just nodded and smiled at us, then lead the way back to the Great Hall.  
  
[Damn Great Hall. Why does everything here have to be UNDERGROUND!?]  
  
"You!" a familiar voice yelled from the middle of the Great Hall. All nine of my brothers were blocking his way to me.  
  
I growled, "Brawl! Why do you persist on following me!? Our first fight not enough for you?!" I glared at him. I just really hated him beyond reason. As he probly felt the same for me, only for different reasons.  
  
"How dare you pretend to be Leader of this Pack! How dare you, you whore! You wench! You human Bi-," he was knocked to the ground by Kyoumu.  
  
"Watch your mouth, youngling." he snarled. I was startled. This evil looking brother of mine defended me? Maybe he wasn't so bad....  
  
"How dare you insult me in my own home! And why do you challenge me? You OBVIOUSLY cannot defend yourself against my brothers, so what makes you think you can defeat me?" I glared at Brawl, who was sitting on the floor.  
  
"My challenge still stands, wench. If you have the guts to meet it I'll be waiting outside!" and he left.  
  
I sighed, "He still doesn't learn."  
  
"Isn't that one of Sesshoumoru's pups?" Gekisen said, watching where Brawl had left.  
  
"Hai."  
  
He looked visably shaken, "You would dare to harm one of HIS own?"  
  
"He started it. And I will finish it. Besides, Brawl is rather weak. And Sesshomouru already warned him that he will not tolerate him disobeying him." I walked over to Gekisen.  
  
"You've MET Sesshoumoru?"  
  
*Sweatdrop* "Actually he tried sending me back home, my home before here that is, and I kinda knocked him through some trees...."  
  
I jumped, startled as all NINE of my brothers yelled, "WHAT!?" except Terepashi, he smiled.  
  
"I think it'd be best if we not keep him waiting. He tends to get impatiant, sometimes. Well, most the time....ALL the time actually." a new voice said.  
  
"Hello Omen. I give you my heartfull appologies for killing your brother."  
  
"You have not killed him yet." he stared at me and my NINE brothers.  
  
I looked at him sadly, "But I will, you know how the outcome will be."  
  
"Hai. I am here to witness on my families behalf. Father DID warn him. I warned him. He listens not to either."  
  
I smiled, "He's not alright in the head. He's too narrowminded. I DO hope we can be friends, Omen. You were the nicer of the two."  
  
"And the stronger." he left.  
  
"And the stronger." I whispered, "Well! Lets go. It's not like I was BUSY or anything."  
  
[Oh really?]  
  
[Oh shoosh you!] I said to Terepashi.  
  
[Hai, Sister-of-my-heart.] he receeded his mind. 


	14. Chapter 14

Two chapters in one night!? Its the caffiene i tell ya! Well....Here ya go!  
  
HAVE FUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
C H A P T E R F O U R T E E N  
  
Outside, Brawl waited impatiantly as I talked to my brothers and Merl for a moment. Actually I was stalling to piss him off more.  
  
"Any rules? Or does anything go?"  
  
"Only the two of us fight. No outside help. That INCLUDES swords and the like." he grinned, like he scored a point off me or something. He didn't really notice anything different about me, which was point one for me.  
  
"I think I'll add ONE rule. No captives. Like, oh say, using one of my brothers for a shield, hoping I won't hurt them to get to you. The moment you do that, ANYONE can attack you." he frowned. Point for me! Looks like I'm in the lead.  
  
[Be careful.] Fenri gave me a hug.  
  
[I will. And no helping!] I smiled up at him, then turned towards the chosen battlefield.  
  
"About time, wench." he smiled, readying his claws.   
  
I waited until those assembled were far enough away they wouldn't be hurt, "Insults from YOU don't work on me. And this hanyou AND Pack Leader will make you eat those words." I smiled as it dawned on him, "Awww...Thought I was going to be easy pickings? Then maybe take my place? I don't think so. I have NINE brothers who would KILL you most likely before you even stepped inside the Great Hall."  
  
He snarled, "No matter your bloodline, I will defeat you. I am the first born son of Sesshoumoru. None dare challenge me. Some say I am his copy."  
  
"I can see the looks, but the temperment and attitude? I don't think so. Omen shows more Sesshy's qualities than YOU do." I smirked.  
  
"You will pay for your insolence!" he lunged. I dodged to the left and smack him in his back with my elbow. He smashed into the ground, but was on his feet quickly. Slow but quick enough.  
  
"Tisk, tisk. What will your mother say? Your clothes are all dirty." I dodged a claw swipe, and a kick, "I doubt your father even TRIED to train you to fight! Look how slow you are!" I laughed as he attempted to scratch my eyes out. I backhanded him into a nearby tree.  
  
He emerged, dirty and glaring, "You cannot win." he smiled, "One thing my father and I have in common is this." his hand glowed green.  
  
[I know this...] I looked, confused, at him.  
  
"Die! Dokkasou!" a whip-like green thing came from his fingers.  
  
[Oh crud! Now I remember!] I dodged the green whipr thing, if barely.  
  
"Ah, how the tables have turned." he repeatedly flung the whip at me. I dodged most, and was only nicked a few times. I stopped when he returned the whip, panting a bit.  
  
"And now," he flung the whip out extremely fast. Fenri gasped, he was right behind me. I refused to move.  
  
"Shit," I was hit full on with the whip. And it hurt. I screamed, falling to the ground at Fenri's feet. Now I was pissed. How dare he use Fenri against me! My eyes pulsed red.  
  
"Uh-oh..." I heard Fenri say faintly.  
  
I focused on Brawl. He was going to die! How DARE he! I growled deeply. Standing to face him, the bloody wound on my chest forgotten, I charged Brawl with speed like he'd never seen before. He had no chance for his whip and was knocked deep down into the ground. As the dirt cloud settled a huge white wolf with a deep red tongue popped out of the hole.  
  
"Oh, fuck." I dodged his paw, then a swipe of his tail. I clawed at the first available thing: his eyes. Brawl the big demon dog howled in pain, brushing his paw against the wound. Smirking I landed on the ground, only o be knocked into a tree. Brawl laughed, sorta. ((hes still a doggy ya know? How WOULD dogs laugh?))  
  
A huge growl came from under the broken tree, and out poped ANOTHER huge dog demon from. Only THIS one was twice the size of Brawl. I pounced on Brawl before he could react. I tore his kneck open with my jaws and sliced his left side open with my paws. Brawl fell to the ground in a heap, now in his regular demon form, and I tore the rest of his body to shreds, sparing nothing to chance. I ate his heart and howled once. Turning towards my brothers and Fenri I changed back into my original form, blood covered my from head to toe.  
  
I walked over to Fenri, "Told ya I'd win." and fainted in his arms. 


	15. Chapter 15

My god I'm on a roll!!! Three posts in a row!!!! WOOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
C H A P T E R F I F T E E N  
  
I awoke to find myself laying on a bed. A very comfy bed I might add. Looking around the room, I noticed the sun rising....or was it setting?  
  
[Must ask someone.] thats when I realized I had an arm around my middle. Glancing over, I saw Fenri sleeping peacefully beside me. I dared not move, so I cuddled against his chest. His grip on my tightened. I dozed for awhile more, only to awake once more with an urgent need to relieve myself. I tried to get up, but Fenri refused to let me go. He cracked an eye open to look at me.  
  
"If you don't let me go I'm afraid you'll have a mess to clean up." I looked at him.  
  
"Oh." he let me go. I jumped out of the bed, steadied myself, and went off to do my business. I returned to find Fenri sitting cross-legged on the edge of the bed, awaiting my return.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked.  
  
I looked at my front. It was bandaged around my chest, with NO shirt I might add, "I have a tail! How? Oh! My wounds. Was it that bad?"  
  
He nodded, "The wound needed to be cleansed of the posion from the Dokkasou. After that was done your own demonblood healed you much faster than anyone thought possible for a hanyou."  
  
"I DO feel better. Woozy, but better." I tried peeling the bandages off, curious about the wound. Fenri jumped up and stopped me. I looked up at him.  
  
He smiled, "So much for last night."  
  
I blushed, but smiled, "Well, it wasn't MY-," my words were stopped by Ferni's lips on mine. I reached up on impulse and petted his ears. ((Remember what Kagome did to Inuyasha when he was attatched to the tree?)) He started to purr. He hoisted me off my feet and the kiss deepened as he plopped me on our bed. Just as things were getting good, a knock sounded at the door. We both growled.  
  
"Fenri? Is Circes awake?We have yet another visitor," it was Merl again.  
  
"She's in her private bath at the moment. I'll bring her to the Great Hall as soon as she's done."   
  
"Thank you, Fenri." we both listened as Merl's footsteps walked off.  
  
"Just when things were getting good, too."  
  
"Doesn't mean we can't continue there." he scooped me up in his arms and we headed for the bath.  
  
About an hour later, clean, and happier than I ever expected to be, I walked into the Great Hall. And who do I find standing there? None other than Sesshoumoru, Rin, Kagome AND Inuyasha.  
  
[Oh dear....] me and Fenri said as one.  
  
"I am so sorry for the death of your son, Brawl, Sesshou-,"  
  
"It is none of my concern." he replied.  
  
"He was warned of his actions. And Rin also warned as well. Brawl is no longer my son." Rin said with a sad look.  
  
"Then what are Kagome and Inuyasha doin here?" this was confusing as hell.  
  
Inuyasha must've caught our scent because he pounced on Ferni, "Inuyasha! Stop that at once!" Kagome yelled, pulling him off Fenri. I was growling and was contemplating ripping his head off.  
  
"As a matter of fact, Father, I have." he crossed his arms and looked at Inuyasha.  
  
[Ok, what the hell?] "What? What's going on!" I looked from Inuyasha to Fenri and back. I had an idea but wanted to make sure.  
  
[He was asking about our little 'bath' adventure.] "And your answer is yes."  
  
Inuyasha smiled, "Good. Dragging things out is what nearly split me and Kag here up."  
  
"What? As I recall you were being a jackass all the time! Calling me wench and so on!"  
  
"Well, if you wouldn't have come here I wouldn't have had all the problems I've had!"  
  
Kagome growled, "Sit boy!" evidently the subdueing necklace still held him.....  
  
Inuyasha face planted, "What'd you do that for, wench!? I didn't say I regretted it!"  
  
Kagome helped Inuyasha to his feet, "You do bring out the worst in me."  
  
Fenri looked around, "Where's the twins?"  
  
Kagome smiled, "They're chasing after Shippo, again. I keep telling them they shouldn't, but they don't listen to me. My poor little adopted pup."  
  
[Its like a famly reunion.]  
  
[I know. Maybe a private audience WITHOUT your brothers would be good?]  
  
"Alrighty then! How about ya'll follow me and we'll go somewhere more private?" the all agreed, except Sesshoumoru and Rin, who left with Omen. We retreated to a nice recieving room just outside my bedroom, were tea and snacks were placed out for us. Unfortunatly my brothers were inside, Terepashi warned me.  
  
I gestured them in, "Please have a seat and we can have a chat." they sat down, Fenri and family on left me at the head and all NINE brothers to my right.  
  
"Excuse me, Circes. Who are these gentlemen?" Kagome inquired.  
  
*sweatdrop*, "These are my brothers."  
  
"All NINE of them!?" Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
"Yup." I introduced all NINE of them to Fenri's parents.  
  
"I do not like the fact that so many hanyous are in our midst." Gekisen said. I reached out and smacked the back of his head, "What you do that for?" he growled.  
  
I stared at him till he looked away, "They are family now. They are Fenri's parents. Fenri is my mate, and when we have pups of our own they will also be HANYOU's. So get used to the idea." all nine of them, minus Terepashi, stared at me in astonishment.  
  
"Outrageous! I will not-," Gekisen was slapped again.  
  
"You WILL get used to the idea. Unless you wanna fight me for Leader position? No? Then shut up." Gekisen turned a beat red and stared at the table. The others stared at me in astonishment. Obviosly no one's ever disaplined him before.....  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha smirked, only to be smacked upside the head by Kagome. 


	16. Chapter 16

Cool! Thanks Wolfite! I can't wait to see em!!! Any more takers??? ANYONE? Be artistic! Creative! I'll be tryin my hand at em soon as I get a break from workin....  
  
See ya!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
C H A P T E R S I X T E E N  
  
All in all the private conversation we had went well. Minus the many times I had to smack Gekisen upside his head, of course.   
  
[Although that was kinda fun! Now that I think about it, most of my brothers have warmed up to me.] sitting in a garden which had a nice sun roof, and was rather warm. I basked on a rock by a stream, soaking up the sun. Terepashi was currently sitting in his room, reading a book, while he chatted a bit with me.  
  
[Gekisen might still be a slight problem, but I think its all show. The others seem to have taken a liking to you. Don't ever hesitate to show your strength, especially to them. Most of them will respect you if you're strong.]  
  
[Lovely,] I smiled, swishing my tail, [So what can you tell me about my parents?]  
  
[Our parents actually. Our mother was a hanyou, and our father (duh) was a full blooded demon. I was born before you, and father was startled to find me being a full blooded demon, while you turned out a hanyou. But lately your demon blood has grown stronger, now you're three-quarters demon. When you came here you smelled less demon than you do now. Even your mate has changed, becoming more demon than he originally was.]  
  
I arched an eyebrow slightly, [How odd. But what does it mean?]  
  
He shrugged, [Only Father would have had a clue.]  
  
[Maybe he did this to us? You know, to give us a fighting chance in the world?] I pondered.  
  
[Doubtful. But maybe. He DOES like to experiment with new things....] he flipped a page in his book.  
  
[Guess we'll never know.]  
  
**** ******* ***** ****** ******* *******  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome was having a chat with her son.  
  
"You better treat her like shes a goddess, Ferni. She special, somehow." Kagome looked seriously at him.  
  
"Mother!! I love her more than life itself! I would never do ANYTHING to harm her." he glared at her meaningfully.  
  
She smiled, "She bringing you out, you know. You're showing feelings like humans do. I approve of this one!" she hugged him.  
  
"Mother!" he whined.  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha said from behind the two, "She's makin you stronger as well. So I approve."  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha?"   
  
He eyed her wearily, "Hai?"  
  
((You see Kagomes face look all bright and sparkly. You know, just like what Inu did to the flea guy.))   
  
[Oh dear,] Fenri said, just as her heard his mother say "sit boy!", WHICH promptly induced some mild swearing on Inuyasha's part.   
  
[Will he never learn?] he sighed, heading back to Circes.  
  
**** ***** ****** ***** ******* ******* ******   
  
"He was not sane, Lord Father."  
  
"That is besides the point. He is blood. Blood defends blood."  
  
"Like you and Inu-," Omen was backhanded.  
  
"Sesshoumoru-sama!" Rin cried, running over to Omen.  
  
"I'm alright Mother." he stared, unfazed, at his Father.  
  
"Now I am left with only one to defend against THEM."  
  
"He would not have been any use Lord Father. He was too weak to even sense THEM."  
  
"Be that as it may, he tried being a decent fighter, unlike some I know." he turned and left, glaring.  
  
"Just because I don't fight doesn't mean I can't." he mumbled to himself, staring at the floor.  
  
"Omen? Ready for your match?"  
  
"Hai, Mother."  
  
**** **** ***** ******* ****** ****** ******  
  
"Sleeping the day away? For shame!" I awoke groggily to a voice near me.  
  
"Hmm?" just then a bucket of *cold* water fell on me.  
  
"AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I jumped up and tackled the offender. It was Fenri, and he was laughing.  
  
"How dare you!" I smiled.   
  
He flipped me over and onto my back, "How dare YOU?" he smield.  
  
I flipped HIM over, "Care to try again?" unknown to me, we were getting closer and closer to the stream....  
  
He flipped me onto my back, then I flipped him, then he flipped me and so on and so on until I was flipped right into the stream. WHICH, I might add, was ALOT deeper than it looked.  
  
So there I sat, with Fenri in my lap, in water up to my middle AND in a wet white shirt. Fenri was leaning over me, a grin on his face, and soaking wet as well. His hair fell to the sides of my face, creating a wall from the outside world. Our noses touched as we stared into each others eyes. The steady sound of the streams current was soothing, suiting the mood perfectly.   
  
Fenri leaned forward more, our lips touching in a passionate kiss. Forgetting to hold myself above the water, I wrapped my arms around his kneck pulling him closer. 


	17. Chapter 17

Woo Hoo!! Another chapter! Damn I'm good! Never thought I'd get this one thisfar....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
C H A P T E R S E V E N T E E N  
  
"Life can be so cruel sometimes." I sighed.  
  
"How so?" Fenri asked, shifting onto his side to stari down at me.  
  
"Well, one day I'm an orphan, I fall through a well, land in a totally different era, get attacked, get SAVED, travel with a hanyou, become a hanyou myself, be found by my aunt AND cousin, get brought back HERE only to find out I'm their Pack Leader AND I have NINE FREAKIN BROTHERS!"  
  
"Hmmm, not your everyday occurance?" he dodged a pillow aim at his face.  
  
"NO! NOT your everyday occurance!" I smiled, "But, then again, I wouldn't have it any other way." I kissed his cheek and got up, stretching. He sighed and started getting dressed as was I.  
  
"So what does my mate have planned today?"  
  
"Well, I WAS going to spend some time with my brothers, you know, get to know them. But unfortunatly Merl's coming, so-," someone knocked at the door, "Come in Merl."  
  
Merl stepped in, "There is someone requesting your presence, Circes."  
  
"Auntie, who is it THIS time?" I sighed.  
  
She smiled, "Its Omen. Says his business is for your ears only."  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Tell him I'll be there shortly." Merl left.  
  
"What does HE want."  
  
"I have no clue, but his scent is distressed." I pulled my hair back into a braid, and we left.  
  
We raced down the halls for fun, not at top speed of course, but fast enough. We reached the Grat Hall even before my brothers.  
  
[They always keep insisting on being here whenever someone comes calling.]  
  
[Cautious maybe?] Fenri suggeted.  
  
"Omen! How are you?" I smiled at him.  
  
He remained, as ever, emotionless, "I am fine, Circes. I have come with a request."  
  
I arched an eyebrow at him, "A request, is it?"  
  
Gekisen shot forth from a door, "This pack takes no such requests from anyone." he glared at Omen.   
  
I, in tern, glared at Gekisen, "Brother dear?" the rest of my brothers entered the Hall, "Could you come here, please?" he eyed me suspicioucly, "Come!" I pointed to a spot near me. He obiediantly came.  
  
*WHACK* "Hey!" he retreated out of range, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Do you want a twin to that? No? Then be QUIET." I focused on Omen, "I donot know if I will help you, but I will listen to your request." I sat back, arms steepled with my chin resting on my fingers.  
  
He bowed, "Thank you, Circes." some people seemed surprised by his bowing to me.  
  
"Its no troule, Omen." I smiled.  
  
"I need your help."  
  
"The Great Son of the Great Sesshoumoru needs MY help? Pray tell me how?"  
  
"There is a great Evil army of youkai from where, we do not know, approaching here. I have maps with me to assist." he pulled out a map and laid it carefully on the floor. I walked over to the map, as did my brothers. He began showing us sighting of the youkai, and where they originally came from. We spent hours on these maps, discussing the Evil youkai.  
  
I finally spoke up, "We will help you. There army seems to be planning a take over of ALL Japan."  
  
"Thank you, Lady of the Eastern Lands."   
  
"Ah. Now I know why I am awarded such respect. Eastern lands, eh?" I arched an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Tis your title, as is his." he motioned to Ferni.  
  
"Only Lord, not Lady." he pointed out.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I think I'll take fenri and my brothers to aid you. That should be enough for now."  
  
"No offense, little sister, but we should take more than that." Gekisen countered.  
  
"Oh really? And how many would YOU take brother mine?"  
  
"As many able bodied men as we can." he puffed up proudly.  
  
His ego has GOT to go... "And what if they strike HERE while we're away? We'd have NO home to come home to. Not to mention I don't really think we NEED everyone here. It looks like a relativley small group of really strong ones and a massive amount of weak ones. We should be all that's neccesssary." I turned towards Merl, "I will leave you in command until my return, Merl." I stood, "Gentlemen, I suggest you get ready, we leave in 30 minutes." I turned on my heel, back to my rooms to pack.  
  
Gekisen deflated, "Thought to show her up did ya? Didn't work! Didn't Work! didntworkdidntworkdidntwoooooooork!!!" Genkisugiru chanted, while jumping up and down and up and down...  
  
He grabed him by the throat, "Don't make me kill you." Genkisugiru laughed, bounding away from an astonished Gekisen.  
  
"Na na na na boo boo! You can't catch me!" and off he went, Gekisen running behind, trying to catch the poor hyper kid. 


	18. Chapter 18

I'm sorry this chapter is so SHORT!! I'm sorta still running through my head whats SUPPOSED to happen next and my brain keeps telling me to shut down, lol....ANYWAY!! Hope you like this chapter! I think there'll be fighting in the next one!  
  
Ta ta for now! Oh! And on a more odd note....I'm thinkin of an anime-ish sorta name fer meself! Any ideas my dear readers!? BYE BYE!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
C H A P T E R E I G H T E E N  
  
Carrying my small, carefully packed bag on my back, I started to wonder what these Evil youkai looked like. We followed Omen at a really fast pace, so I guessed we'd be there in a few days. Not that I was looking forward to a visit with my Uncle-in-law, mind you. Why did the Japan of the past have to be so pretty? I found myself once again admiring the scenery.  
  
[Focus, Circes, FOCUS.] I said to myself, dodging another tree.  
  
[Tisk, tisk. So easily distracted? For shame..] I heard Fenri laugh.  
  
I tossed a nearby branch at him, ((Yes BRANCH! And I mean BRANCH!!! lol...moving on.....)) [Not funny, this Japan is normal for YOU. MY Japan doesn't have so many trees and foilage. Its just a really blahcity.] I jumped clear over a fallen tree.  
  
[Save some of that energy for the fight, dearest. You'll need it.] he smiled.  
  
I landed and ran a few yards ahead of Omen, I DID know where I was going, ya know! That's when I caught a very WRONG scent. I stopped dead in my tracks, sniffin around.  
  
[That does NOT smell right. *sniff sniff* Baaaaad vibes here...] I paced around the scent site looking for a direction to follow. [Wonder *sniff sniff* what it is? Maybe its *sniff sniff* those Evil youkai? *sniff sniff sniff. SNIFFSNIFFSNIFF* Aha!] I faced Northwest.  
  
Omen and the others came to a halt behind me, "What IS that?" Gekisen said, sniffin around as my other brothers were.  
  
"That is the scent of the Evil youkai. And its far too strong for it to be the ones My father and I have faced previously." he glared slightly in the direction of the scnet.  
  
I shrugged, "Well, we gotta start SOMEWHERE. Why not follow this trail?"  
  
"And if it be a trap?" Kyoumu asked. (( o.O oh, my....HE SPEAKS!! lol..))  
  
"Right. Ok! Gekisen? You me and Fenri will check this out. The rest of you go ahead to the Western lands.   
  
Terepashi stepped forwars, [I go as well.] he made hand motions to emphasize he was coming as well.  
  
"Guess Terepashi's comin too. Any questions? Good. Now head out, and don't worry about me! I can very well take care of myself!" I giggled as I followed the scent trail, my small group following behind me. After awhil, Gekisen finally spoke up.  
  
"Why are you taking me?"   
  
I slide to a halt, and turned to face him, "Because your my brother. AND I trust you." I looked at him, a smile on my face before we started out once again. The trail started to get stronger with each passing mile. As it started to get dark I called for them to make camp. We would be spending the night here. 


	19. Chapter 19

Yay! I am BACK! lol, sorry bout being lost to the world for so long....personal stuff I wish to forget at the moment . Well, have fun! The end is near.....and I have FINALLY figured out the PERFECT ending! *cackles insanely, while walking off itno the distance.....*  
  
CHAPTER NINETEEN  
  
Morning, a few days later, came alot faster than I would have liked. Not to mention I was restless the entire time. Something just didn't feel right. While the rest of my small group ate some breakfast, I paced. Something deffinatley didn't feel right.  
  
"Something doesnt feel right." I finally said out loud.  
  
"And why do you say this?" Gekisen replied. He seemed a bit mellowed today.  
  
"I dunno, its just....I dunno." I paced some more.  
  
"At least eat something." Fenri seemed to order.  
  
I paused and stared at him, "Giving me orders, eh?"  
  
He smiled, "If you don't eat something, you won't last long." he held out a bowl.  
  
I sighed, "Very well." I sat next to him and started eating.  
  
I ate half the contents before I sensed something heading towards us. I jumped up, staring in its direction.  
  
[Whats wrong?] Terepashi asked, looking around. Gekisen and Fenri were doing the same. I dropped the bowl, growling.  
  
"Circes whats-," Fenri said just as I was tackled to the ground.  
  
I rolled, flipping my assallent away from me. It pounced on me once more, drawing blood from my left shoulder, and ripping my shirt wide open.  
  
"My shirt! Your DEAD now...." I pounced on it.  
  
"I think not my pretty. Master wants you.....ALIVE preferably." he snickered.  
  
My eyes narrowed. [Better make this quick, vision is getting a tad blurry. *sigh* Why me?] I jumped up and over him, then swept his legs out from under him. He hardly reacted.  
  
"Not very nice my pretty." he snarled, and was instantly on top of me, pinning me down.  
  
I growled, "Who are you?"  
  
"That is none of your concern my dear. Now, sleepy time!" he said, just as Terepashi knocked him over and off me.  
  
[Never!] I heard him 'scream'.  
  
"Damn mute bastard!" he growled at Terepashi.  
  
[Well, now or never...] I sighed. My claws lengthened and I lunged, sending my hand straight through his heart. He howled in pain, slumped to the floor, and promptly died. Then the corpse dissappered, like it was never there.  
  
"Not your everyday evil youkai." I mumbled, slumping to the ground. The blood from the Evil youkai's heart lingered on my hand. I lifted it to my nose, and sniffed at it. Smiling I licked my hand clean, ignoring the puzzled stares of all around me.  
  
"Circes? What are you doing?" he placed his hand on my shoulder.   
  
I growled, and nearly bit him.  
  
"Stand clear of her...It seems she has fathers curse as well." Gekisen glanced at Terepashi.  
  
I stood up, sniffing around, "What curse?" Fenri asked.  
  
"Shes a Blood Berserker. The mere scent drives them berserk for a rare few, but the taste drives them into Berserker mode all too quickly, and she's smelled AND tasted blood. That cant be good." 


End file.
